cherrys_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cherry Butler
Cherry Butler 'is often the main protagonist of the series. She was born to her parents, and at some point after her birth, was sent to live in an orphanage to fulfill a prophecy. Like her creator's screenname suggests, she is a perky goth, and a strong weakness in her is being called 'An Emo'. Early Life Cherry was born to her parents and was soon given up for adoption to an orphanage. Some years had passed, and there, she met Atticus Fudo for the first time. Cherry and Atticus stood up for each other against bullies, which soon began their friendship, and the rest was history. The two were often seen hanging around together, reading books in the orphanage library, and they were even allowed to share a room together since they were so close almost like siblings. Eventually, the two were both adopted by a very young Cinderella and her father who began the adventure, ''Cherry and Atticus Meet Cinderella. They were all raised as siblings together and they were all very happy, up until Lord Ben married Lady Tremaine before his death, and the three were bossed around by the wicked step-mother and her daughters. Cherry and Atticus were often made fun of for being orphans, but they didn't really seem to mind or care, but deep down inside, it hurt them deeply. After Cinderella marries Prince Charming, the two move in with Cinderella, more of this can be read from Dreams Come True. At some point, Cherry is up late at night and she has a feeling that her parents are still alive. Atticus has the same feeling, and the two decide to find their long-lost parents, leaving Cinderella and the prince to live happily ever after without them, but promise to visit whenever possible. When Cherry and Atticus end up in a train that's leaving the palace, they decide to follow it and they end up meeting two siblings who are going to visit their grandfather's theme park known as Jurassic Park. After this adventure, Cherry and Atticus are going away by helicopter, and it turns out that the pilot is Cherry's long-lost father, and he brings Cherry home along with Atticus as an honorary brother, and he stays with them until he reunites with his own parents in a later adventure. Education Cherry and Atticus go to school together and seem to live wherever the plot demands them to. They are mostly stationed in Canterlot High School for Equestria Girls crossovers, and become students in Cherry and the Equestria Girls where they meet Atticus's pen pal, Flash Sentry. The two are often seen going to school in Greendale for crossovers with Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and are sometimes in Fernfield where Air Bud crossovers are set in. Either way, Cherry and Atticus are in middle school at first, but recently attend high school where they learn how to train and control their powers with Mo Brown and Patch Pongo, joined at some point by Lionel Schwartz. At some point after Atticus and Mo's wedding, Cherry and Atticus seem to drift apart at some point and reunite at a baby shower with their six-year-old twins. Future After graduating from high school, Cherry is on the fence about how she feels, but she knows that she is no longer a child, and she doesn't want to grow up, which is probably a reference to when she met Peter Pan. She is then about to commit suicide, but is soon saved by Forte who bites her before they land in the water before she can drown to death. She is angered that he saved her life, but insisted that she should live on and didn't want anything to happen to her, and she is now immortal and unable to age any further than age 19, and will remain that way for all eternity. After her daughter was born, she was forced to give her up and abandon her for eight years, but soon comes back into her daughter's life, and they can become a family. She is shown to be much more dark and stoic as an adult than she was as a teenager, though is often still snarky. She is also currently an author, being inspired by Goosebumps and Bailey School Kids books she grew up with as a child, and considers R.L. Stine to be her idol. As of recent stories, Cherry's marriage to Forte has been retconned to simply remaining friends with him, due to having married Lionel in the current timeline. Felicity currently exists as the eldest sibling, followed by 2nd daughter Zofia, then firstborn-son LJ, and finally their 4th child, David. Abilities *'''Magic Manifestation *'Vampire Transformation' *'Blood Thirst' *'Dream-Walking/Bending' Trivia *Cherry's name is said to be a nickname, but it is unknown what her actual name is. PerkyGoth14 mentions that if you are friends with her on Facebook, you know too much. *Due to the close bond Cherry and Atticus with, they often call each other 'brother and sister', they used to deny it, but they get used to it overtime. *Cherry appears in many crossovers due to her creator being the main author, and sometimes RPs with other friends which is where the stories come from. *She is the goddaughter of Batman. Category:OCs Category:Female Characters Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Granddaughters Category:Aunts Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Students Category:Vampires Category:Aliens Category:Immortal Category:Sisters